


Free Day

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [5]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, and i have to do everything myself, i CANNOT believe there isn't a tag for these two, jk love you all and enjoy, you all have been slacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 5 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays event on tumblr: Free DayWhat Carlos and Micah have is new. They don't want to do anything to ruin it.





	Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> I finally used some rf3 characters for this event! I think I was nervous to use 3 bc it's been so long since I've played and the characters actually have fairly developed personalities, whereas for 1 and 2 there's a lot of wiggle room and development that can be done with most characters. I feel pretty good about the outcome tho, so enjoy!

“Micah! Hey, Micah! Bro! Over here!” Carlos set down his fishing pole to wave Micah over to his somewhat secluded corner of the beach. It was summer, which meant people were out swimming in the water. Carlos set up his fishing gear off to the side in hopes that the fish might be hiding out there. He’d only been at it for about fifteen minutes when Micah wandered onto the beach.

Micah scuttled over to Carlos’ side where he was immediately pulled into a rough hug. Carlos was an affectionate guy, but he knew he had a hard time being gentle. He was lucky Micah didn’t mind. 

“Have you caught anything?” Micah asked when Carlos finally let go. There was that smile on his lips that Carlos couldn’t get enough of. He was so distracted staring at the pretty curve of Micah’s lips that he completely missed the question, lost in thought until Micah cleared his throat. 

“Huh? Sorry, dude. What’d you say?” Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and flushed. He was a pretty inhibition-free guy, but there was still something embarrassing about getting caught staring at someone’s lips. Even if that someone was your boyfriend. 

The smirk on Micah’s face made it very clear he knew exactly what Carlos was doing. “I asked if you caught anything.” 

“No, nothing yet. Just started, actually.” 

Micah’s smirk quickly faded. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He stepped back like he was about to turn around and leave. 

Carlos almost panicked before realizing that Micah was panicking too. Both of them panicking wouldn’t be cool at all. They were a new couple, with only a handful of dates and a few weeks of being an official couple behind them. Despite being friends for years, this was new territory. Carlos quickly tried to smooth things over. 

“Micah, buddy, I don’t mind at all. I’d rather hang out with you than some fish any day.” Carlos realized it sounded kinda dumb as it came out of his mouth, but it seem to work if the way Micah’s eyes lit up were anything to go by. 

“You don’t mind me hanging around?” 

“Of course not! I love you, dude.” Carlos almost choked on the last word as what he said caught up to his brain. The first time Carlos told Micah he loved him and it was in this lame scenario only a few weeks into their relationship. 

The shock was evident on Micah’s face. His pretty eyes were wide and his pretty mouth was hanging open. Why did everything about Micah have to be so pretty? It was distracting. 

“You… love me?” Micah asked. 

Carlos knew he couldn’t deny it. If nothing else, he was a man who stood by his actions, even if said actions were lackluster confessions. “Yeah, I do,” he said., shrugging like it was no big deal. “I really do.” 

Now that Micah had a minute to process Carlos’ words, his face returned to normal. “I-I love you too,” he stuttered out. 

Carlos’ anxiety was stripped away and he pulled Micah into another rough hug. Micah returned this one with more enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ broad shoulders. 

When they finally separated, Micah’s smirk was back. “You’ve got to stop calling me ‘dude’ and ‘bro’ when you say you love me.” 

Carlos gasped, placing his hand over his heart. “But, dude, you’re my bro!” 

Micah laughed and grabbed the front Carlos’s shirt. He pulled Carlos into a kiss that he could finally say was full of love. Carlos smiled into the kiss and pulled Micah closer to him. He could definitely think of a few other things to call Micah. Even if Micah was just kidding, he’d happily sacrifice ‘dude’ and ‘bro’ if it meant he got to do this everyday for the rest of his life.


End file.
